Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado (Parodia)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Version paródica de esa película clasica de terror (pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para el aniversario de cierto episodio que a la mayoría del fandom le disgusta) basado en un skecth divertido de Robot chicken, parodia con humor adulto, y alguna que otra escena sangrienta absurda.


**Por si algunos no lo saben, hoy se cumplen dos años de que salió al aire, cierto episodio repudiado por la mayoría aquí en el fandom de The Loud house, por SUERTE, esas aguas se calmaron un poco, pero fué la fuente muchos fanfics buenos, pésimos y clichés en su momento.**

**este sería mi homenaje tanto para la serie como el capitulo en sí, esta historia es una parodia, y como tal tendrá partes divertidas así como un final Wtf, si no te gusta no lo leas, disfrutenlo, que es con intención de humor, que el Drama ya fué, por ahora.**

* * *

Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado

Lynn Loud jr se encontraba en su curso deportivo, lo malo de dedicarse enteramente a los deportes, es que también tenías que estudiar y memorizar la historia que dieron vida a estos, de repente una bola de papel impactó contra su cabeza.

-Hey!

Ella se volteó molesta para ver quien había hecho esa acción tan inmadura, aburrida de todo, se encogió de hombros y abrió el papel, abrió los ojos al leer todo su contenido.

_"Se lo que hiciste el verano pasado"_

-Awww Francisco-

Lynn recordó cuando ella y Francisco se daban una apasionado beso de lengua, para luego ir a un callejón y perder la virginidad allí mismo, una noche de verano que la atleta jamás olvidaría.

Otra bola de papel impacta contra su cabeza, ella inmediatamente lo abrió, solamente para quedar muerta de escalofrío por su contenido.

_"No perra ¡estoy hablando de tu querida hermanita a quien mataron!"_

-AAAHHH ALGUIEN LO SABE!-

_(Flashback de hace un año…)_

_Las hermanas Loud iban tranquilas por la carretera en la noche, charlando en el auto rosado de Lola, conducido por ella._

_-Oigan, adivinen quien de nosotras perdió su virginidad con el tonto de Benny hahaha- dijo Lynn burlona._

_-¡Maldita sea Lynn!- dijo Luan molesta y roja de vergüenza._

_-¡se supone que eso era un secreto!-_

_-Pues Benny ya lo publicó en su estado en socialBook- dijo Lori enseñando su teléfono._

_-Si, yo también lo tengo aquí- dijo Lola enseñando el suyo._

_-Emm Lola ¿Quién esta manejando ahora?-_

_-Ay, no lo sé Lori-_

_-¡LOLA!- gritaron todas._

_-Deacuerdo, AAAAAAAAHHHHH-_

_-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-_

_Todas gritaron cuando vieron que el coche arrolló a una mujer que se encontraba caminando en medio de la ruta, pensando que era sensato hacer eso, en fin._

_Lola rápidamente detuvo su vehículo, ella y todas sus hermanas bajaron para ver si aquella persona aún se encontraba viva._

_-Por favor , que mi auto no tenga manchas de sangre- se dijo Lola para sí misma, Leni cubrió su boca con las manos._

_-Ay rayos chicas! Arrollamos a una anciana._

_-Un momento… - dijo Lori quien observaba a aquella joven, se sorprendio al reconocerla._

_-Es Linka!_

_-La mala suerte famliar?- pregunto Lucy._

_-La que huyó de la casa hace mucho tiempo? – preguntó Luna._

_-Si, definitivamente es Linka- dijo Lynn mientras dabas unas patadas a la arrollada._

_-Supongo que es culpa de su infortunio que se terminara así- dijo Lisa afirmándose las gafas, mientras que Lana también habló._

_-Saben lo que significa chicas?-_

_Las hermanas se miraron un momento preocupadas, para luego sonreír y saltar de alegría._

_-¡SI! ¡Si! ¡Si!_

_-Al fin_

_-Nos deshicimos de la maldita mala suerte!_

_-No más Linka!-_

_Lynn y Lana cargaron a Linka y la arrojaron a una zanja aun lado de la carretera, antes de marcharse y seguir el paseo._

_-Disfruta de su descanso Linka hahaha!-_

_-Sí, disfruta las llamas del averno perra Hihihi-_

_-Buena esa Lana jejeje._

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

Leni fue la única Loud que sé quedó a vivir con su madre Rita, ya que su esposo Lynn padre pereció en un extraño accidente de tránsito, ya que nunca se supo si fue apropósito y accidental.

La Loud modista se encontraba en el baño, frente al espejo, colocándose su crema favorita en el rostro, se sentía feliz de que ya no tenía que formar fila para el baño nunca más como lo hacía en el pasado,

-¿Hija por qué te pones tanta crema en el rostro? Nunca te salen granos-

-Por que los granos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento mamá, Duh-

Leni volvió a mirarse en el espejo, solo para notar que su rostro tenía un grano tras otro en su rostro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Qué me está pasando!-

**-Hahahahaha! *voz distorsionada* **

Leni miró hacia atrás aterrada sólo para ver un misteriosa chica con una máscara perturbadora de conejo blanco sonriente, piloto blanco y sombrero blanco puesto.

-¿Q-Quien eres t…-

No pudo terminar lo dicho ya que Leni sintió su cabeza agrandarse, ella miró la crema, abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que no era su crema antigranos sino la crema experimental de Lisa, la cual agrandó su cabeza en una ocasión, La cabeza de Leni se agrandó y se agrandó hasta que explotó, pintando el baño de sangre y cesos.

**-Hahaha, parece que por fin voló tu imaginación Leni, AHAHAHA**

*mira el rojo manchado en las paredes*

**\- ¡ay qué asco! cuanta sangre ¡Voy a vomitar!-**

* * *

_En otro condado..._

Luna Loud se había convertido en una exitosa estrella de Rock, después de aquel concurso de estrellas de Tv donde se negó a adoptar otro look, sin embargo, Luna fue capaz de cambiar su apariencia, con cirugías en todas partes de su cuerpo, incluso sus labios, incluso llegó a hacer una amistad MUY cercana con su ídolo Mick Swagger, si, le rompió el corazón a Sam Sharp, su antigua pareja, pero lo valía, tratándose de Mick Swagger, agradeció que Linka ya no estaba en su vida, de lo contrario, Mick Swagger jamás la hubiera deseado tener intimidad con la rockera.

(Camerino de Luna)

-Si, por supuesto, claro Mick, con gusto estaré allí en las vegas esperando por ti- dijo la rockera con una sonrisa picarona.

-Adiós Mick-

Luna se miró al espejo, ella ya no se reconocía a sí misma, con esos enormes labios que tenía, los cambios fueron la única condición que le dio Mick a cambio de seguir con ella.

-Me veo horrible, pero si a Mick le gusta, yo también-

**-Esa patética imitación de los Rolling stones es demasiado superficial para ti perra!-**

-¿¡De donde saliste tú!?

La asesina enmascarada ignoró su pregunta , corrió hacia Luna, y le clavó una jeringa en su punto más débil, La Loud rockera quedó horrorizada ante su acción.

-¡Mis labios! ¿¡Que me hiciste!?-

Luna cubrió su boca con las manos.

**-Sólo te extraje el colágeno de esos put*s calentadores que llamas labios-**

-Oh no, Ahora Mick ya no acostará conmigo AAAAHHH!-

**-Ve el lado bueno, ya no te ves como un jodido fenómeno iluminati-**

Luna corrió hacia la ventana y saltó desde ella, destruyendo el vidrio, lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de un auto estrellándose, era probable que no sobreviviera a eso.

**-Bueno, seis de una-**

* * *

_En la casa de Luan…_

Luan se encontraba cocinando uno de sus pies de crema para la fiesta en la que la contrataron, ahora ya no se dedicaba a la comedia, si no a hornear pasteles y ser organizadora de fiestas.

*Toc toc*

Luan va abrir la puerta.

-¿Si?

*Disparo en la frente*

La asesina misteriosa mira el cuerpo de Luan, y luego miró a los lectores.

**-¿Qué? me quedé sin ideas-**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que después, Lucy, Lana, Lori, Lisa también fueran asesinadas en extrañas circunstancias ,y la famosa atleta Lynn junior, quien se llevó la peor parte, según los forenses.

Lola fue la única que logró escapar de sus garras, salir lejos del lugar donde se encontraba, evitó con quien sea, ella se los había advertido, se los había dicho, pero ninguna de ellas la escuchó y ahora estaban bajo tierra.

Lola fue la última hermana Loud, ella se los había advertido a sus otras hermanas, que Linka regresaría del mas allá o algo así y buscaría una venganza sangrienta contra ellas.

Detuvo su auto rosado solamente para apreciar aquella zanja vacía donde dejaron a su hermana albina.

-Oh dios ¡yo tenía razón!- dijo la joven Lola alarmada.

-¡Linka sigue viva y se nos está asesinando a todas!-

Escuchó un ruido y miró los árboles , sin perder la Loud rubia corrió hacia el medio de la carretera, mirando hacia los cielos, con los puños en alto.

-¿¡Que estas esperando!? ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Que estas esperando!? ¡Maldita perra de mala suert…!-

PCCHHH!

*La atropella un auto*

La asesina enmascarada sale del vehículo.

**-Hahaha, por fin , la última mocosa de los Loud, todas ellas exterminadas por…-**

Se quitó la mascara y el distorsionador de voz, revelando a una chica de larga cabellera negra.

-MI! Robba, Niahahahahaha! Las hermanas Loud se chingan a Linka, Robba se chinga a las hermanas Loud, Hahahaha, es una dulce cadena alimentaria que siempre se repetirá-

-¿R-Robba? No lo entiendo- dijo Lola quien estaba escupiendo sangre debajo de las llantas del auto.

-No puedes ser tú, creí que era Linka la que nos estaba asesinando una por una-

-Hahahaha, ay Lolita, eres tan bruta como Leni, Linka está a un kilómetro más adelante perra- dijo Robba apuntando con el dedo.

Lola miró hacia donde ella le indicó, chica interdimensional tenía razón, allí estaba el cadáver de Linka, siendo devorada por lobos, pumas y curiosamente ardillas.

-S-Soy tan estúpida, Robba, P-Por favor, perdóname la vida y te daré lo que tu quieras, oro, diamantes, dinero, un autógrafo de Robert patinson-

La petición de Lola solo causó que Robba estallara a carcajadas.

-Hahahaha, estúpida Loud, te lo he quitado todo, a ti y a tus hermanas, que más podrías tener que yo quiera, a parte de tu vida claro-

-M-Mi Virginidad-

Robba la miró con los ojos abiertos durante un momento, parpadeando incrédula, y luego miró a la cámara, con un vibrador en mano.

-Hey autor, un poco de música erótica para esta escena-

FIN

* * *

**Hahaha eso fué todo, en homenaje al aniversario de dos años de que salió Not such luck , el dia 13 de marzo de 2017, justo en el dia 13, y el 17 significa la desgracia, tengo entendido, que cosas, independientemente de que el episodio sea malo terrible y regular de no ser por eso, no habría tantos fanfics que llamaron nuestra atención.**

**No me lo nieguen les encanta ver el bardo, el drama, el odio, la furia y el arrepentimiento armándose en esa casa de locos. (no tan desacertado el doblaje de españa jejeje)**

**Eso sí, Odio cuando Lincoln no tiene el final feliz que merece y termina muriendo o matandose, SI , te hablo a ti Legendario, ah y tú tambien escritor del fic "Se pasaron con esto" (de Wattpad), por lo menos Banghg si deja vivo a Lincoln. (descontando sus oneshots.)**

**no se sorprendan si hay otro ultimo one shot de Rob haciendo esto pero con otros personajes que no sean los Loud. (una amiga ficker también creó una versión psicopata de su personaje de parodias.) **

**curiosamente No such luck si tenía unos datos interesantes despues de todo.**

**1-Lincoln no es el unico personaje que durmió afuera, a Bart simpson también le ocurrió lo mismo en un cap donde Lisa le puso una orden de restricción.**

**en equestria girls, sunset shimmer vive una situación casi similar.**

**y en un futuro episodio de Invasor Zim que nunca salió , Zim también iba a ser echado afuera de su base, por sus padres robot quienes estaban defectuosos.**

**2- a partir de este episodio se muestra, el nuevo logotipo de Nickelodeon productions (chequeen los créditos)**

**3-la musica que se reproduce en el titulo del episodio "The green house" se repite en la escena de Lincoln estando solo en casa.**

**4- a partir de este episodio, cambian la actriz de voz hebreo de Lori.**

**5- en el primer juego de Lynn, aun logotipo que hace referencia a Mcdonalds pero alreves.**

**6- el nombre del comentarista de beisbol llamado "Pep" significa "alegre y lleno de energía" pero su actitud es todo lo contrario.**

**esas fueron los datos de este episodio no tan malo pero tampoco bueno, saludos a todos los que me hayan leido.**


End file.
